Jade Raine
This OC belongs to User:LondonSpear Biography Jade, known in Ever After as a member of the bloodline of the White Witch, Jadis, and in New Salem as the daughter of the Jinn/Star, is a full, total extrovert. She has tons of energy and loves parties, friends, and having fun. She typically gets along with most people and is a very trusting ghoul. Her intuition is fairly superior then most other monsters. However, when her intuition is off about something or a certain ghoul, she gets very suspicious. Jade is a junior slueth, she loves mysteries, yet sometimes her obnoxious personality turns people away, even though Jade doesn't realize it. Before Jade moved from Ever After, to New Salem, she had an appearance similar to other Jinn. Jade had blonde hair and wore clothing inspired by her heritage. This all changed when she moved and began attending Monster High. After meeting her new best friend (TBA), and a long shopping spree and salon day, Jade sported blue hair, which she pulls back into a ponytail for ease. She also began wearing more trendy, dynamic, and cutting edge designs. She always carries her wand with her, though most monsters think it is more of a spear, Jade enchanted the wand to transform into an earring. Jade is a total extrovert, she loves people, a lot. Her energy comes from social gatherings, and she can think best when it is late into the night. History Ever After Jade, being of from the bloodline of Jadis, the White Witch, used to live in Ever After. She was not allowed to attend Ever After High, like the other descendants of Fairy tales. Like other 'tail' characters who didn't qualify to attend Ever After High, Jade lived across Ever After. There, since their stories couldn't not be repeated fully, lived the various bloodlines of certain Fairy Tales. Eventually, Jade decided to transfer and cross worlds. There were a few reasons: the first was for a larger and 'better' school, which she eventually found in Monster High, second was her need and longing for something new and different then what she had always known. Besides, since her ancestor's story couldn't have been repeated, Jade really didn't have a huge purpose and reason for her life. She set out to find that meaning. The details about how Jade got into the Monster World is unknown, although Jade is a witch with natural mastery of light and dark magic (due to her parentage, a jinn/giant from the bloodline of Jadis, and a male decedent of Romandu,a star). Jade's mother and father eloped before Jade was born, they spent many monthes running from their families. Finally after Jade's father was called back into the heavens, Jade's mother, heartbroken, returned to her family with a new child growing inside of her. Because of this, Jade had always felt insecure around his extended family, she never knew her father. She contrantly felt judgement from her peers and the rest of her family, all the more reason to excape into another world. Monster World Jade first appeared in the Monster World at the Maul, in the Arcade. The other monsters around her were shocked and taken aback as she appeared in the middle of the arcade, right in front of a large purple octopus (see link). Jade left the arcade, while the monsters around her stared after her. (ok, i'm tired ill finish this later) The following information is old and does not pertain to this character any longer, although you can still read it if you wish, the new version will be slightly based off of these ideas Relationships * Jadis, or more commonly known as, The White Witch, Empress of the Lone islands, and Queen of Narnia, raised Jade in solitude. She withheld Jades' existance from everyone in Narnia, the only one who knew Jade existed was the Leader of the secret police. They have a great relationship, though many might see Jadis as a villan, her good side came out when she was around Jade. Jade was her only joy. * 'Father' Jade's father is unknown directly. However, since Jade has a equal ballance in both light and black magic. Her sensitivity in white magic comes directly from her mother, however her relation with black magic must come from her father. Presumably Her father is a star, possibly even Ramandu, himself, as he is the only known star to have had children before. And both he and Jadis were in Narina since the begining of Narnian time, when the world was made. * Jade is currently in a romantic relationship with a fellow transfer from EAH, his name is Sam Present. Scaritage Giant: Giants were a huge, humanoid race who generally inhabited the northern lands of the world of Narnia. It is possible that the world of Charn was also home to giants, as it is known that Jadis was part Jinn and part Giant. Giants generally range from about 10 to perhaps 30 feet tall. They are less smarter than humans but are more smarter than Trolls, Ogres and Cyclopes despite their large size. Jinn: The jinn possessed both innate magical abilities, very high intellect and uncommon physical beauty. They once inhabited the world of Charn, along with a race of giants. Over time, the two races interbred and sired a new hybrid race that dominated the entire world. Jadis was descended from this hybrid race. Star: Stars were an innately magical species of sentient beings found in the World of Narnia. They exist in celestial bodies, except for occasional periods of rest on the surface in humanoid bodies, and other special circumstances. Gallery JadeRaineBothWorlds.png|Both Worlds Category:LondonSpear Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Jinn Category:Star Category:Giant Category:Hybrid